Se tu misma
by Karin fD Hyde
Summary: No finjas ser quien no eres, recuerda que si tu quieres que alguien te ame, ese alguien debe saber quien eres. A Ten-ten le gusta el chico nuevo de la escuela, pero ella piensa que para que le haga caso debe ser mas femenina, e intenta cambiar por él ¿Cambiarías por un chico?


_**Se tu misma**_

Ella sonríe, está feliz hoy empieza su último año de secundaria, no podría sentirse mejor, dentro de poco una nueva etapa en su vida iba a empezar.

Se despierta tarde, pero esta tan contenta que no se preocupa, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se extiende en su rostro, ella es una chica alegre que nunca se rinde ante nada, esa es su virtud.

Esta lista para salir de su casa hacia la escuela, pronto se encuentra con sus amigos, la rutina comienza, después de saludar a todos caminan juntos hablando de trivialidades, los partidos, sus juegos y jugadas, su escuela es grande y tiene prestigió, pero no es la mejor de Tokio, sin embargo eso a ella no le importa, porque es feliz por el hecho de estar junto a sus amigos y porque está aprendiendo, pero sobre todo porque está segura que la academia militar es su siguiente paso, ella no se rendirá.

En el salón cada uno toma su lugar cuando el primer profesor del día llega, el se presenta con sus alumnos y pasa lista.

-Ama Ten-ten - La nombran como primera en la lista

- Presente - Contesta ella mientras amplia su sonrisa, está contenta y no puede evitarlo

El profesor continúa con ese ritual tan conocido para algunos. Al llegar al último chico de la lista se detiene.

- Alumno nuevo - Murmura el profesor, para que después con un tono más adecuado continuar - Uzumaki Naruto -

- Presente - Contesta un rubio risueño con una gran sonrisa, y como el profesor con gestos le indica, él se levanta y se presenta a toda la clase - ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto! dattebayo espero llevarme muy bien con todos, mi sueño es ser líder militar para terminar con las guerras ¡Dattebayo! - Finalizo con una sonrisa

Ten-ten al fin conocía a un chico que comparte su sueño, y durante todo el día no puede dejar de mirarlo, es un chico apuesto escucho que decían sus compañeras de clase, la verdad es que ella nunca se había fijado en eso, para ser mas exactas ella jamás había visto a un chico de esa forma, y no sabe que pensar por que para ella esta emoción por querer ver a alguien es algo nuevo.

Se sonroja al pensar que esas chicas tienen razón y que Naruto es un chico muy guapo, el más guapo que ha visto nunca, ella piensa que ni siquiera Sasuke Uchiha el chico con el título de 'El más guapo de la escuela' se acerca a aquel rubio, lo ha visto reír y piensa que es escandaloso pero hermoso.

Ten-ten no presta atención a sus amigos, tampoco al partido que están jugando en el receso, ya no recuerda la última vez que jugó tan mal, Lee su mejor amigo le pregunta que le pasa, ella solo se sonroja y dice que nada, el partido continua, las chicas de su grupo animan a todos, en especial al nuevo y ella se siente mal, pero no sabe por qué.

Kiba el portero de su equipo le pasa la pelota, el tiro a gol lo tiene fácil, pero se distrae por la sonrisa que el rubio le dedica ¿a ella? si solo a ella, Uchiha el portero del otro equipo detiene el balón y sonríe con arrogancia. El timbre suena y el equipo de Uchiha y Uzumaki tiene la victoria, Ten-ten siente que ha desilusionado a su equipo. Lee le da una botella de agua y le sonríe, no te preocupes, le dice sin hablar. Kiba le dice que ha jugado muy bien, y ella sonríe mientas ve como las chicas de otro grupo se acercan a felicitar a Naruto.

Los días pasan y Ten-ten nota que Naruto se ha vuelto muy amigo de Sasuke, ella deja por un tiempo los partidos del receso, ella se da cuenta de que Naruto le empieza a gustar, pero ella no es femenina y no sabe cómo hacerse notar, se acerca a Ino, Ino sabe todo sobre chicos o se dice en los pasillos de la escuela.

- Ino, Hola – La llama Ten-ten al salir de la escuela

- Hola Ten-ten – Saluda Ino algo confundida de que la castaña no esté jugando con un balón

- Emm yo – Comienza algo nerviosa a hablar, se acerca a ella y en un susurro le pregunta - ¿Podrías ayudarme con un chico? –

Ino sonríe enormemente pues ella ama esos temas, a veces es algo cotilla pero es una buena chica, Ino invita a Ten-ten a su casa a una pijamada pues tiene un gran plan.

Ten-ten llega a casa de Ino, está emocionada lo único que quiere es salir con él y piensa que Ino la puede apoyar, ha llegado temprano he Ino le ha indicado que esperaran a otras chicas, mientras las esperan Ten-ten recuerda lo contenta que su madre se ha puesto cuando le comento que iría con una amigas, hasta les ha hecho galletas.

Las demás chicas van llegando y Ten-ten se siente tan perdida, no las entiende hablan sobre muchas cosas chicos, ropa, maquillaje, ella no entiende casi nada pero presta mucha atención, sabe que lo quiere y va a conseguirlo.

Las chicas la integran a su plática, le dan consejos y se duermen pues mañana es día de escuela y deberán despertar temprano para arreglarse y arreglar a Ten-ten.

Ella está nerviosa, se siente muy diferente, sus compañeras la han peinado diferente y maquillado, está nerviosa pero es un precio que ella está dispuesta a pagar por amor, tan solo espera que a Naruto le guste su nuevo aspecto.

Ino y las demás han quedado satisfechas con su trabajo, Ten-ten esta hermosa pero no es ella, es solo una máscara. Sonríe, y no porque este feliz, de hecho no se siente a gusto pero ella sabe que una sonrisa ayuda mucho.

Ha llegado a la escuela, los chicos la observan mucho y se siente mal, pero se recuerda a si misma cual es su objetivo, sus amigos Kiba y Lee la saludan y notan su sonrisa forzada, se ve hermosa pero no feliz.

Kiba la hace reír de verdad y por un momento olvida lo extraña que se siente, la invitan a jugar en el receso, pero ella recuerda las palabras de Ino 'Eso no es muy femenino' y les contesta que no puede.

En el receso se sienta junto a sus nuevas amigas e intenta apoyar, de la misma forma que ellas, a todos los chicos que están jugando, pero lo único que consigue es animarlos diciéndoles como jugar, lo que haría ella para jugar y ganar, eso la alegra, pero no por mucho, pues nota la mirada reprobadora de Ino.

Entra de nuevo al salón y se vuelve a sentir incomoda con tantas miradas sobre ella, ni se siente como ella, ahora no es más que otro maniquí, es otra más del montón, y sonríe con tristeza porque ya no es ella misma.

Por la tarde Lee la acompaña a su casa y ella lo agradece pues no le ha gustado como la han tratado un par de chicos hoy, jamás se había sentido tan extraña, al dejarla en su casa Lee solo le dice 'Se tu misma, así le gustas' y antes de que Ten-ten lo entienda él se ha ido.

Y Ten-ten lo entiende no quiere ser otra persona quiere ser ella misma, así que en cuanto entra a su casa se retira todo el maquillaje, se viste con un pantalón y se hace sus chongos tal y como a ella le gusta, y va al parque porque extraña jugar con su balón.

En el parque sonríe y juega y ríe porque ahora es ella porque es feliz siendo ella, se le escapa la pelota y va tras ella, pero antes de llegar a tomarla o a patearla, mira a Naruto agacharse a tomarla, este le sonríe y se le acerca con la pelota en manos.

- Hola - Dice él al entregarle la pelota

- Hola - Contesta ella algo nerviosa - Gracias

Ten-ten mira embobada la sonrisa que él le dedica, y nuevamente se siente feliz.

- No es nada – Sonríe él viendo a la verdadera Ten-ten porque es ella la que le gusta y no esa chica con maquillaje que vio hoy en la escuela – Ten-ten ¿Cierto? –

- Si – Responde ella sin saber que mas decir

- Juegas muy bien con el balón – La elogia él quiere hablar con ella, siempre lo quiso desde que la vio jugar el primer día

- Gracias – Le responde – Tu igual juegas bien – Sonríe por qué es esto lo que deseaba

- Solo un poco – Dice con algo de nervios, pasando una de sus manos por su nuca – Ten-ten te gustaría salir conmigo el fin de semana –

Ella abre sus ojos enormemente, sonríe y sin esperar más le dice que si, Naruto está encantado con el entusiasmo de Ten-ten, pues se asemeja al suyo. Ellos se ponen de acuerdo para salir el próximo sábado, y él le pide que lo espere un momento hay, se acerca a Sasuke y a Sakura que estaban en el parque con él y se despide ya que piensa llevar a Ten-ten a su casa.

Y ambos son Felices, cuando a Naruto se le escapa un comentario 'Así tan natural tan tu me gustas mas'

_**No cambies por nadie, nadie merece que dejes de ser tú.**_

_**(Si alguien va a quererte que sea por lo que tu eres y no por lo que finges ser)**_

* * *

Hola Chicos aquí Karin Fd con una historia para el cumpleaños de jennifer1997 eres una gran amiga, fuiste mi primer apoyo en Fanfiction y lo agradezco

Espero que les guste, déjenme comentarios por favor ^◘^


End file.
